There's a party going on in
by Moltie
Summary: Percy is going to a party. A lot of people from his past will be there... And apparently this special one...


He noticed how the moonlight still lingered over the cabins, like it had used to when he still lived there, when this was still the place he liked to call home. He felt a sting in his stomach. Coming back felt weird. Really, really weird. Like he wasn't supposed to be here, that coming back was a bad idea. Even though he knew he shouldn't feel that way. And he sure had missed this place. Every single day. Percy had really tried to live as normal as a guy in his situation could. He sighed when he took a few steps on the soft, green, grass, feeling like the first time he set foot at the place, ever. Living wasn't always easy though and things had changed drastically in the ten years he had been away from everyone. He wondered how they all were. He wondered if everyone was still alive.

"Peeeeeercy!"

Percy tried to look to see who it was shouting out to him but then he was tackled onto the ground. He looked up and saw Grover smiling at him.

"You're back!"

"Yeah." Percy sat up, massaging the back of his own head. "What are you doing though, trying to kill me?"

"Eh. Sorry." Grover looked guilty. "I was just happy to see you again!"

"Less happy, more trying to keep me on my feet please." Percy grinned. "It is good to see you though. How is everyone?"

Grover beamed at him.

"Oh they're good, almost everyone made it here for the party. Me, Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico, Rachel…"

"Nico is here?" Percy heard the question sounding more surprised than he had intended it to.

"Yeaaah…" Grover looked puzzled. "Why, shouldn't he be?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm just, you know…" Percy looked around. "Surprised he's here, for a party. Doesn't sound like him at all."

"Well I guess things change." Grover's face changed from puzzled to beaming again. "Come on, we can't leave them all waiting!"

Percy hesitated and then followed Grover down the hill to get to the Big House. It still looked the same as well, Percy was happy to see that much was still the old way and that he didn't have to think twice about where to turn next, when he and Grover suddenly were greeted by Annabeth.

"Seaweed brain. Why are you always late?"

"I'm not…" Percy began to protest but he suddenly saw Nico behind Annabeth, with a smirk on his lips when he watched Percy over Annabeth shoulder. Percy closed his mouth again, well aware that he now looked like a fool but the words had disappeared anyway and he didn't want to say something stupid just because. Damn.

"Knew you wouldn't have anything to say to that." Annabeth looked pleased with herself. "Come on in. The party is starting."

Percy thought he had managed to greet everyone and then been able to sneak out of sight easily when Nico suddenly sat down on the chair right next to his.

"Brought you a beer."

Percy looked up.

"No thanks."

"Come on. I know you never say no to this."

"Well, maybe it something I should be doing."

Nico chuckled and moved his chair closer to Percy's. Percy swallowed nervously, even though he didn't want to.

"So… did you miss me?" Nico smiled and Percy felt how his legs turned into jelly. Good thing he was sitting down.

"Yes. I mean… No. Not really." Oh fuck.

Nico grinned and leaned in closer.

"I knew you did. Why didn't you return my calls?"

Percy sighed and looked Nico straight in the eyes.

"You know we can't… This can't continue."

Nico let his hand carefully stroke Percy's leg. Percy bit his lip trying not to show any emotions.

"Percy… When will you stop being such an idiot?" Nico leaned even closer to him, Percy knew if he just moved his head a little their lips would meet and the thought drove him crazy.

"I'm not an idiot Nico, I'm the smart one, you and I both know that…"

"We want this?" Nico smirked and softly started kissing Percy's neck. Percy couldn't help but to let out a soft moan. He got a hold of Nico's hand and stopped it from touching him.

"Nico, we can't do this."

"No I agree." Nico stopped kissing his neck and looked at him. "You want to go someplace more quiet?"

"No! You know we couldn't…"

He was silenced by a kiss. Percy closed his eyes and tasted Nico's lips, all the old memories coming back.

"You were saying?" Nico asked, smiling as they stopped kissing. Percy looked at him.

"That's okay. I don't think I even remember anymore…"


End file.
